Noboto
As of September 2016, the Quallerran replaces the Protoclone head offered as a bonus head with Noboto figures. =Character History= "The character called Noboto has a pretty significant role in our stories Monsters VS Robots (Michelle) and Rechlen and Aves (me). We created each plot to crossover at certain points, but in our usual strange ways. In MvR, Noboto is the leader of the Monster hunting Robots, chasing a renegade group of creatures across Glyos, but all told in the form of a comic that Michelle's character Sidrick loves to read. So a comic within a comic - MvR appears inside the Sidrick stories. In Rechlen and Aves, Noboto is a prototype Sincroid that is dispatched by the Lost Sincroid Army to find a way through the Edge of Space - with the hope of locating their missing leader, Exellis. The RA version of Noboto sets out on this mission piloting a special Sarvonic Gendrone (Gobon), which helps regulate Noboto's unstable prototype body. Due to his ability to manifest something called the "Phanost Effect", Noboto is able to reach into the Edge of Space, but only through a tethered phantom version of himself. Believe it or not this weirdness was all laid out back in 2004!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/lost-projects-noboto.html "Noboto saw a decent amount of changes during the early days of his toy form development, initially materializing as a more compact little guy with some less bulb-like head designs (although the ones in the above drawing did inspire the current Noboto's alternate Clone noggin). The odd floating mechanical head up there is a character named Gloot, another weirdo who's part of Noboto's crew. That long strand of junk coming from beneath it was supposed to serve as a potential stand for a toy version. Both Michelle and I want to see old Gloot make an appearance as an actual toy at some point, even though he's just a little saucer head!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/07/early-figure-steps.html =Story= Hidden Histories "Noboto's connection to Pheyden and the rest of the Travelers is a strange one, with heavy ties to our original Rechlen and Aves stories and characters. A particular group from those old scribblings, called the Lost Sincroid Army, actually set in motion the creation of the first Pheyden, and Noboto played a major role in that event."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/08/hidden-histories.html Rechlen and Aves Photo Real Guide Excerpts "They will bring him back... all hail Exellis! As acting sub-commander of the Lost Sincroid Army, Nobotos lives by this creed. For the return of Proto-Sincroid Exellis has been foretold for thirteen generations, but searching the Glyos System inside and out has yet to reveal his location." Enigma Source & Noboto: Space Trappers]]Crethicay Triangle, the Grave Freighter Drifts. The tiny Noboto and his larger, rounder partner Gobon stood outside their target freighter as a half dozen other derelict ships floated by. "Another job that brings us into darkness. Can't one of these critters live in a place with some lights?" Noboto sarcastically commented as they entered the ship. "Time to brighten things up my friend..." "Will do..." came the cheerful reply from his space trapping partner. Gobon's head began to glow brighter and brighter until the dilapidated room was illuminated. "That trick never gets old" Noboto remarked. His wrist scanner started to pick up something. "I'm gettin' a blip." Peeking around the corner, a one-eyed pink blob had appeared. "You see that?!" the Gobon blurted as he pointed in the direction of the blob. "It looks tiny, this should be easy." Noboto answered busily as he pulled a capture net out. Outside, the ships drifted in eerie silence. VNNNNN... The humming of a warp channel was unmistakable. Silhouettes of two Travelers appeared in the warp light. "Sullonev, mobilize the Gatekeepers. Eradicate the intruders." the first dark shape ordered. "Yes, Commander Viyer." replied the second mysterious guest. Nobotorian "Noboto and Gobon sometimes use their own Gliporian entity when on Capture Missions, in a very similar way to Rechlen and Aves, when that duo would trap strange creatures. On occasion, Noboto and his Gliporian will bond, covering Noboto in a powerful bio shell for increased protection, speed and strength. Very much like a living Flexion Suit."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/nobotorian.html =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Ivorinium Noboto archive-noboto-ivorinium.jpg|Ivorinium Noboto Noboto-Ivorinium-BACK-WEB-ALT.png Noboto-Ivorinium-CLOSE-WEB.png Stealth Noboto archive-noboto-stealth.jpg|Stealth Noboto Noboto-Stealth-CLOSE-WEB-ALT.png =Monsters VS Robots= Wave 29 MVR Standard Noboto Light Yellow Noboto head, Light Green/Light Brown body with painted eyes. Also includes Light Brown Clone Head. $8 archive-noboto-standard.jpg|Monsters VS Robots Standard Noboto =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Neo Gatekeeper Noboto Warm Purple/Magenta with painted eyes,White tampo and bonus head. $8 archive-noboto-gatekeeper1.jpg|Neo Gatekeepers Noboto Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Noboto Magenta/Warm Purple with painted eyes, White tampo and bonus head. $8 archive-noboto-gatekeeper2.jpg|Neo Gatekeepers Reverse Noboto Ivorinium Noboto Mk. II Pearlescent White with painted eyes and bonus head. $8 archive-noboto-ivorinium2.jpg|Ivorinium Noboto Mk. II Mordireus Noboto Neon Clear Pink with painted eyes and bonus head. $8 archive-noboto-mordireus.jpg|Mordireus Noboto =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Gliporian Noboto See: Gliporian Noboto Gendrone Rebellion Noboto Metallic Pearlescent Red w/ painted eyes, bonus head and White tampos. $8 archive-noboto-redmetal1.png|Gendrone Rebellion Noboto Gobon-Noboto-Sneak-WEB.png =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Gendrone Ultra Corps Noboto Ultra Silver w/ painted eyes, bonus head and White tampos. $8 archive-noboto-ultra.png|Gendrone Ultra Corps Noboto Ultra-Duo.png Gendrone Spectre Force Noboto GITD Green w/ painted eyes, bonus head and White tampos. $8 archive-noboto-spectre.jpg|Gendrone Spectre Force Noboto Glow-Duo-CLOSE-USE.png Feb-Sneak6.gif =Sullkren's Path= Wave 35 Urballim Noboto aka Goldboto - Metallic Gold w/ painted eyes, bonus head and White tampos. $8 archive-goldboto.png|Urballim Noboto aka Goldboto =Super Crayboth= Wave 38 Neo Phase Noboto Clear Green w/painted eyes, bonus head. $8 archive-noboto-neophase.png|Neo Phase Noboto =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Sendollest Guard Noboto Ultra Bronze w/ painted eyes, White tampos and bonus Protoclone head. $8 archive-noboto-sendollest.png|Sendollest Guard Noboto =The Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Bio Hunters Noboto Gunmetal Silver w/ painted eyes, White tampos and bonus Protoclone head. $8 archive-noboto-biohunter.png|Bio Hunters Noboto =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Gendrone Imperium Noboto Metallic Teal Blue w/ Red eyes, White tampo and bonus Protoclone head. $8 archive-noboto-GI.png|Gendrone Imperium Noboto =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Noboto Standard Green/Brown/ Yellow head w/ Red eyes/ bonus Brown Protoclone head/ Dark Gray Detail Lines. $10 archive-noboto-standard1.png|Noboto Standard =Union of Exiles= Wave 50 Noboto Exile Sechynn Light Gray/ Gray paint/ Light Blue painted head w/ Black eyes/ bonus Light Blue/ Gray painted Protoclone head/ Dark Gray Detail Lines. $10 archive-noboto-sechynn.png|Noboto Exile Sechynn =Esedeth Mobile Patrol= Wave 52 Noboto Exile Reniden Includes bonus head plus removable scarf, belt, and backpack. $10 archive-noboto-reniden.png|Noboto Exile Reniden Noboto Exile Sirian Includes bonus head plus removable scarf, belt, and backpack. $10 archive-noboto-sirian.png|Noboto Exile Sirian =Rift Pioneers= Wave 54 Noboto Exile Epaxior Includes bonus head plus removable scarf, belt, and backpack. $10 archive-noboto-epaxior2.png|Noboto Exile Epaxior archive-noboto-epaxior.png|Epaxior Protoclone =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 Noboto Exile Ulkorrec Includes bonus head plus removable scarf, belt, and backpack. $10 archive-noboto-ulkorrec.png|Noboto Exile Ulkorrec =Chariot's Keep= Wave 56 Noboto Exile Deniken See: Noboto Exile Deniken =TMNG= Wave 59 Noboto Ao Includes Quallerran head, removable scarf, belt, and backpack, plus 2 special edition Robo Force weapons. 27 total parts. $11 each. Archive-TMNG-ao.png Quallerran-Kamekirax-Unit.png|Quallerran Kamekirax Unit (alternate heads) TMNG-Battle.png|TMNG vs Glyninja Ukoro and the Ashi Clan Noboto Aka Includes Quallerran head, removable scarf, belt, and backpack, plus 2 special edition Robo Force weapons. 27 total parts. $11 each. Archive-TMNG-aka.png Quallerran-Kamekirax-Unit.png|Quallerran Kamekirax Unit (alternate heads) TMNG-Battle.png|TMNG vs Glyninja Ukoro and the Ashi Clan Noboto Orenji Includes Quallerran head, removable scarf, belt, and backpack, plus 2 special edition Robo Force weapons. 27 total parts. $11 each. Archive-TMNG-orenji.png Quallerran-Kamekirax-Unit.png|Quallerran Kamekirax Unit (alternate heads) TMNG-Battle.png|TMNG vs Glyninja Ukoro and the Ashi Clan Noboto Murasakino Includes Quallerran head, removable scarf, belt, and backpack, plus 2 special edition Robo Force weapons. 27 total parts. $11 each. Archive-TMNG-murasakino.png Quallerran-Kamekirax-Unit.png|Quallerran Kamekirax Unit (alternate heads) TMNG-Battle.png|TMNG vs Glyninja Ukoro and the Ashi Clan =Into the Vector= Wave 61 Noboto Exile Deniken Outpost Odesskar See: Noboto Exile Deniken Outpost Odesskar =Altered Perceptions= Wave 65 Skullboto See: Skullboto =Order of the Glyknights II= Wave 68 Noboto Trogillian See: Noboto Trogillian Deathboto See: Deathboto Wave 68 Variation Portal Mystery variation Noboto figure. Green Deathboto See: Green Deathboto White Trogillian See: White Trogillian =Glyaxia Rangers= Wave 70 Noboto Exile Villboto See: Villboto =Vile Vendettas= Wave 76 Diversus Mutant Includes bonus head and traveler scarf, plus removable scarf, belt, and backpack. 20 Total Parts. $12 Noboto-Diversus-Mutant-WEB.png|Diversus Mutant =Marvelous Mutations= Wave 77 Surashu Includes additional head, removable scarf, belt, and backpack, plus two Robo Force Weapon sets. 27 total parts. $11 each. Noboto-Surashu-WEB.png|Surashu Sewer-Duo.png|TMNG Sewer Duo Glyos-RooftopRaiders.png|Rooftop Raiders (Artwork by Ralph Niese) =References= Category:Major Characters Category:TMNG Category:Noboto Category:Variation Portal